Under the Stars
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione is going through a tough time. so she decided to go to the lake and watch the stars. then Severus comes. they get to know each other by talking and watching nature. how will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Under the Stars.

_**I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. **_

_Chapter One: _

Hermione was sitting on her bed, reading a muggle book she had brought with her from her home before school started. There was little light but she was able to read. Hermione felt unsure about the world and does not know how to go through life with out Hogwarts. This was her final year here and she was head girl. Though she was happy about it she was overwhelmed by the responsibilities that would come with the position this year. She decided to take a little walk. She marked her page with her bookmark and quietly tiptoed out of the girls dormitory and headed out side. She hoped that a teacher would not catch her out of bed. For it was late at night. She was successful and made her way outside. The cool fresh air soothed her. And the stars twinkling in the night amazes her, she couldn't believe the sight. 'wow! I never realize how beautiful the sky was' Hermione thought to her self. She headed towards the lake which was near by the entrance of Hogwarts. She sat underneath a tree just staring at the water brushing along the shore blearily reaching her slippers. She looked up at the moon. How peaceful it was. The reflection on the lake was coming from the moon. She was sad. Harry and Ron had ignored her. She has no idea why, but she feels alone. No one to talk to, no one that she can trust anymore. They have abandoned her. All she has now was her books.

" Don't get me wrong, I love my books, I just don't like being alone." Hermione said to her self leaning back on the tree and staring down at the lake.

~*~

back in the castle, a certain Potions Master was lying on his bed trying to sleep. He kept twisting and turning. His mind was not on sleep right now. His mind was on something else. Though don't know why. He didn't realize it but he turned over a little to much and fell on the ground face first.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled. And he got back on his feet.

"well, since I'm up and wide awake I'll go for a little stroll. See if I can catch a student out of bed," he absolutely enjoys doing that. So he got dressed and went exploring in the halls seeing if he can get someone in trouble. It wasn't long before he realized that no one was out of bed and sighed a bit. He decided to go out for a walk outside. So he did, walking calmly he walked on the grounds of Hogwarts and went to the lake. He saw a person there.

'ha!' he thought. This time he'll catch the person and have the student in detention for a week. How excellent. He walked closer to the student and recognized who it was.

"Miss Granger?" he spoke softly. Hermione's head perked up and was terrified to find Snape standing right beside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor, I couldn't sleep. I decided to come here." Hermione gave Snape an explanation for being out of bed. And she stared at the lake. Trying not to notice the Professor.

Severus was speechless. He doesn't know what to say now.

"may I?" Severus asked if he could sit next to her.

"yes… I would like some company." Hermione thought.

"you couldn't sleep? Why Miss Granger? Something bothering you?" Severus asked trying not to look concern. Hermione sighed and Severus knew that she was unhappy.

"why does life have to be so complicated?" Hermione still looking down at the lake.

"Because Miss Granger, if life was not complicated, then everyone will be happy and get what they want. And that's not a good thing. But being depressed isn't a good thing neither." Severus answered in a low voice almost caring. He was unsure how to put it. because Life is hard.

They continued to talk for a couple of hours. Severus and Hermione never thought that they would have the same opinion about life and other subjects.

"I rarely have time for my self anymore. it's like every one is trying to make me do things for them. Its not fair. I'm rather sick of taking care of other people's business." Hermione continued.

"Life is not fair Miss Granger. And you shouldn't have to take care for dunderheads. If they screw up their lives then its there fault." Severus said looking at her. A couple of minutes went by and there were complete silence. Severus had broken the silence

"It's getting late. I am sure you are getting a little tired. I know I am. It was nice talking with you Miss Granger. I will see you in the morning. Good night then" Severus got up and then reached for Hermione's hand helping her get up.

"thank you Professor. Talking to you makes me feel better. Well. I think you know what I mean. But good night to you too sir." Hermione said and Severus and Hermione walked separate ways back inside the castle.

Hermione went into her room and lied on her bed. It didn't take her very long to fall asleep. For once she fell asleep happy. Severus went back into his quarters and fell asleep as well. and for the first time in a long while he smiled when he went to sleep.

_**This is a new story as you may already know I have writers block a little with Hermione's new life with Severus. But once I do not have writers block I'm sure the next chapter will be great. Thanks for reading and please review your reviews mean a lot to me. And encourage me to continue to write. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Draught of the Living Death.

The next morning Hermione woke up. She got dressed and went out the common room and headed to the Great hall for breakfast. She wasn't very hungry. But knew she had to eat a little something before potions began. Her plate was filled with warm blueberry pancakes, drizzled with maple syrup. With fried potato's and eggs. (over easy). Hermione picked up her fork and played with the eggs a little bit before she decided to take a bit. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch. 'I don't know why I became friends with them in the first place'. Hermione thought talking to her self. She sighed again and then turning her head towards the teachers table. There, Dumbledore talking to Minerva, and right beside Dumbledore was Hagrid. Apparently Professor Flitwik had tried to take some of Hagrid's food again and got what he deserves. A fork to his hand. 'ouch that's gotta hurt.' Hermione thought to her self then looked on the other side of Dumbledore. Minerva of course. Then there he was. Professor Snape. He doesn't seem happy at all. Though who would be? Now's not the time to be happy anymore. Hermione thought to he self and then continued to at least try to force her to eat. After a couple of more bites, she decided to head to the library. She got up and moved as fast as she could out of the great hall. Severus spotted her leaving. Wanted to know what was wrong with her. But stayed put. Maybe tonight she would be at the lake again. Hermione entered the library and went towards the back. She grabbed a book from the restriction section which Dumbledore gave her permission because she is head girl. When she opened the book, she turned to a page where on the top it said 'Draught of the Living Death' she seemed to be amused by the title and continued to read it. she was very interested in this recipe. She tore out the page and folded it nicely into her robe coat. She doesn't plan to use it but just in case she would return to that page and well. use it.

After Breakfast she was heading to Potions. She was actually excited to brew something today. She needed something to distract her for a while. Hermione sat at her usual desk. She had pulled out her cauldron, her quill and some ingredients. And now waiting for the Potions master to come in and give the students directions.

About two minutes later Severus came rushing in with his robes dragging behind him and with a swish of his wand put the potion that they were suppose to brew.

"now, get started. And once you are done, put a veil on my desk and leave." Severus was in his usual class room mood. He sat at his desk and started grading essays. Hermione stared at him for a couple of seconds before she began. Severus did not notice for once. But once she got started, Neville came by asking for help.

"now, Neville they way that you brew Forgetfulness potion is a simple way actually. All you have to do is…" Hermione showed Neville how to brew this potion. At the end of class, her potion was finished and she was the last one to leave. She went up to Severus's desk and handed him the potion. Hermione did not say a word. She turned around and left the class room. Once she left, Severus was helpless on what to do. He knows something else is bothering her. Though why should he care for a Gryffindor? Especially an insufferable know it all? He doesn't know why. But for some strange feeling he does want to help her with what ever it is that she needs help with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Friends

Hermione had finished all of her classes. She was relived when she didn't have that much home work to do. After dinner, she went back to her room (cause she is head girl). Took a shower and tried to go to sleep. She was exhausted. But unfortunately she could not go to sleep. She was to stressed about other things then to be going to sleep right now. So she decided to go to the lake where she was last night. She again tip toed out of the castle. And once she arrived she saw Professor Snape heading sitting next to a rock. She was curious. Hermione walked up to him, at first she didn't know what to say.

"good evening Professor?" she asked him quietly.

"I'm just thinking. Please have a sit Miss Granger." Severus said. Hermione did what she was told.

"I saw you rushing out of the Great Hall this morning. What's wrong?" Severus asked he looked at her. And Hermione looked at him.

"I just felt alone. I guess. Harry and Ron are still ignoring me. Now I feel as though I do not have any friends." She told the truth. Severus was furious for the two dunderheads ignoring Hermione. '_if it weren't for Hermione, then Potter would be dead by now.' _He thought.

"what am I to do? I'm not that good at making friends Professor." Hermione said she is trying to hold back the tears.

"Miss Granger, Potter and Weasel are ignoring you because I have a feeling that they are just using you. Not to be mean about it, but all they care about are them selves. And Potter should be lucky, because if it weren't for you then he would already be dead. Now as for making friends, I know you well enough that you are an intelligent girl. You can figure out how to be friend with someone new that respects your knowledge and friend you for who you are." Severus said. _'I would love to be her friend. But how? I just can't ask her. She's the only person I really talk to.'_ Severus thought to him self while looking at the brunet girl. Hermione nodded.

"I guess your right Professor. I don't need Harry or Ron. There just stuck up snobs. And Harry should appreciate me. Thanks Professor for knocking some sense into me." Hermione said looking at the lake in front of her.

"no worries than." Severus said looking up at the sky.

"I've never seen such a sight." Severus softly said to Hermione.

"me neither. Other than the Library, I feel safe here by the lake. I feel like the stars are people from long ago watching over me. The stars are really beautiful. And the moon as well."

"so do I Miss Granger. I don't feel like I'm such a burden when I'm here." Severus said. calmly.

"Professor, you are not a burden. I respect you and other students should respect you. Because if it weren't for you then the light would not have won the war." Hermione protested. Severus's eye's widen. He had no idea.

"I don't know why I feel the way I feel than. No one knows me. I just feel like, there's no hope for me. I have to spend the rest of my life teaching. I do not find that exciting one bit. But Hogwarts is a safe place for me to be at right now. Besides, I don't have anyone. I guess you can say that the only person I have to actually talk to is you miss granger." Severus sighed and Hermione wanted to show him that she cares for him. She wanted to show Severus that he is a hero. But how?

The night went on, and Hermione and Severus kept talking about how they felt and talking about the sky and how much they love the sky, the moon and the stars. It was a little after midnight before they realized what time it was and went back into the castle and went to sleep.

Hermione couldn't stand seeing her Professor like this. She cares for him more than he would suspect but she is afraid to show it. yes they formed some what of a friend ship. But still, who in there right mind would love a 35 year old man? Especially an ex-deatheater? Who in there right mind would be in love with the insufferable know-it-all? And if it ever did happen, then it would be awkward to be in a situation where a teacher is in love with a student. And that's illegal. How would they keep it a secret? Hermione's head was spinning, she fell on her bed and immediately went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Potions room.

Hermione was up and ready for Potions. As always she was the first one there sitting at her usual desk. Once everyone arrived, Severus had given the students directly.

"get to work NOW!" he said viciously, turning to his desk and started to grade essays once more.

"Sir," Hermione asked shyly. Severus rose his head up and was furious onto why someone would disturb him on his work.

"What do you want Miss Granger?" he said in his foul mood. Hermione was a little scared to ask but she finally got the courage to ask her question.

" I was wondering if you could help me cut this pepper sprout. This is giving me a difficult time." Said Hermione shyly. Severus gave Hermione an evil look and quickly got up from his desk and went over to help Hermione.

"you see, this is how you do it. you idiot. You need to have straight, unfortunately you have none and I would prefer that you do by next class. Is that anyway unclear?" He snorted at her. This was not his best day, Severus had hurt Hermione's feelings. She wanted to cry, but was strong enough to pull back the tears.

"and for asking me to do this for you, you will have detention with me at eight. And ten points from Gryffindor. For being so stubborn". Severus wasn't thinking straight. And when class ended, he knew that that was a big mistake. He had never meant to hurt Hermione's feelings. Now he regretted it. he feels awful for hurting her now.

Hermione left in tears to her room and cried for hours.

"how could he!? I thought we were getting along! I thought we were becoming friends!" well, I'm obviously. A piece of paper had fallen out from her robes pocket. She picked it up and read it. it was the Draught of the Living Death Potion. She was so angry and so disappointed and didn't want to go to the stupid detention. She did not want to see Snape any more. She had pulled out her cauldron and started to brew the potion. She had some ingredients left and started to brew it. she was so upset, so unwilling to let it go that she felt like everyone was using her. No one cared for her. And no one will ever love her. Her intelligence means nothing to her anymore. It would be a week before she would be able to make this potion. She had skipped dinner. And it was almost late. She decided just to get it over with and headed down to the dungeons for one of the worst nights of her life.

There, she was standing in front of the potions rooms and she did not want to knock. But she had too. Severus's cold voice had told her to enter. And she came in, she did not want to look Severus in the eye's anymore. Severus was ashamed. He never felt like this before.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to scrub the caldrons and after that scrub the desk." Severus said. he would eventually apologize to her but now, is not a good time. Hermione sighed and started to scrub the caldrons. It was only ten minutes after she started that Severus had come up behind her.

"Miss Granger, I apologize for today. I wasn't thinking properly, I am sorry." Severus said to Hermione. Hermione was furious.

"NOW YOU APOLOGIZE! YOU! PROFESSOR, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU REALIZE THIS BUT I'VE TRIED MY BEST TO BE FRIEND YOU AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU ACCOMPLISH? NOTHING! NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY TO HELP YOU YOU APPARANTLY LOSE CONTROL AND….AND…." Hermione couldn't help but cry. Severus wanted to make up for his ill mannered self.

"please Hermione. I didn't mean too. If you don't forgive me then I don't know why I should live any more. I am nothing….I am a useless object for people to use. And I again Hermione I am sorry. I don't deserve to live." Severus thought and sat on a chair and his face buried in his hands trying to keep the tears from falling. Hermione's mouth dropped. She was now mad at herself. But still mad at Severus.

"Professor, you deserve to live as much as any one else. You are a good man . I apologize for my behavior. I had no idea. You should live. Because you are a hero. You are a hero in your own way. I forgive you Professor." Hermione came up to Severus and resting her hand on Severus check. Whipping the tears coming from his face.

"I'm sorry for everything Hermione. I loose control sometimes. I, and please call me Severus." He said. Hermione smiled at him.

"all is forgiven." Hermione said to Severus and for the longest time, they stared into each others eye's lost in there own little worlds. Her detention was over and she left the room. Before she did.

"Hermione, thank you for everything." Severus said and walking out of the room as well.

"your welcome Severus. Now, tomorrow try to be a little bit nicer.

"I will."

And Hermione and Severus parted ways until the next morning.


End file.
